Party at the Montgomerys
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Aria and Jason have been dating for awhile now. What happens when Ella decided to have a party and invite her ex? Story idea from AJMcGough, I just wrote it out.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

AJMcGough I really liked your idea so I decided to write a story about it. Hope it's good!  
>*********************************************************************JARIA***********<p>

"Aria!" my mom yelled for me. I was on the phone with my boyfriend Jason at the time so I didn't want to be disrupted.

"What!" I hollered back.

"Can you come here please!" she shouted again. I told Jason I had to go and went to find my mom. She was in the Kitchen going over her party plans for tomorrow so I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to let you know we invited Mr. Fitz to the party so you wouldn't be surprised when he showed up tomorrow." she asked

"My old English teacher?" I said out loud, My old boyfriend? I thought in my head

"Yes. He works with your father now, so he thought it'd be nice to include him. Is this going to bother you?" she asked.

"No, not at all." I lied. This party was shaping up to be a disaster.

"Okay, thanks sweetie. You can go call Jason back now." she said as she picked up her party planner and checked notes off. I went back upstairs to my room to lay down on my bed. What was I going to do? I'd been dating Jason for a month now and still hadn't told him about my relationship with Ezra. I knew I would have to do it sooner or later so I called him to get it over with now.

"Hey, that was short. What did she want?" he asked me.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me outside?" I asked him ignoring his question.

"Sure." he said skeptical. Nine and a half long minutes later he arrived on my front porch.

"What's this about?" he asked, jumping right to the point.

"You remember my ex I told you about?" I asked him, easing into the conversation.

"Yeah. You aren't dumping me for him are you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no, nothing like that. I doubt we'll ever get back together, but that's not the point." I told him.

"Okay good. So what is then?" he asked.

"You remember how I told you he was older than me?" I asked trying to avoid just coming out and saying what I wanted to.

"Yeah. You also said he didn't want the relationship to go public because he wasn't ready to, so you'd spend most nights in his apartment, not having sex. I don't see where you're going with this." he replied.

"Well, he was one of my teachers." I blurted out. Jason had a horrified look on his face. Was he repulsed by me now? I couldn't cry in front of him.

"When you said older, I thought you meant by a few years, not decades!" he shouted.

"Ew, no. He was only a few years older, okay. We met at a bar, and by the time we realized he was my teacher it was too late." I informed him.

"Why are you telling me this now, and not before?" he asked angry.

"My mom invited him to the party." I told him.

"Who is he?" he asked. I really didn't want to tell him, but what other choice did I have?

"Ezra Fitz." I said defeated. I don't know when I started crying, I just felt the tears running down my face.

"Are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"You're totally grossed out by me now aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course not! Aria, nothing you do could turn me off of you. I- I love you." he told me. He came over and pulled me against him wiping my tears away. I realized what he said, and pulled him down to my height by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"I love you too" I told him. We kissed each other until our lips were swollen and our faces hot.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing me goodbye. I went back inside with a goofy smile on my face, forgetting all about Ezra for the night.

Morning came fast, with the sun shining through my window waking me up.

"Aria, good your up. Have you seen my planner? Its missing." my mom said panicked.

"Have you checked the kitchen? You were reading it at the table last night." I told her sitting up in bed.

"Right! I'll go look." she said walking away. I got dressed and went downstairs in search of my mother. I found her at the island with her book in hand.

"I see you found." I told her.

"Yeah it was right where you said it'd be." she replied.

"What time does the party start?" I asked her.

"Eight O'clock sharp." she said busy checking things off her to-do list.

"Alright. I'm going over to Hannah's for a bit. Do you need anything done before I go?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." she said already forgetting about me, going back to her list. When I got to Hannah's she was kissing Caleb goodbye on her porch. I waited in my car until he left then went up and greeted her.

"Things are better with you guys." I stated.

"Yes, mom." she joked walking inside. I followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I told Jason about Ezra last night." I told her.

"How'd he take it?" she asked.

"Not great. He did tell me he loved me though." I said smiling into my drink.

"What, no way!" she said.

"Yup. We fought about Ezra, I cried. He said he loved me, we kissed and I said I loved him too." I explained to her.

"Wow, no one even thought you two would last." she though out loud.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're not going to turn all mushy on me are you?" she asked.

"No." I reassured her.

"Good. What time are Emily and Spencer coming over?" she asked.

"Spencer's not, she made plans with Toby. He didn't have work today so she wanted someone on one time with him before the party." I informed her.

"Okay, what about Em?" she asked.

"She should be here for lunch. She's bringing Samara too." I told her.

"I didn't realize things were getting serious." she said.

"I don't know if they are, but Spencer's bringing Toby, you're bringing Caleb, and I got Jason. It makes since for her to bring someone too." I replied.

"I guess." she said refilling her cup. We spent the next few hours flipping through magazines looking for ideas about what to wear tonight. She found one she liked with a bow around the waist and sequins on top.

"What do you think about this?" she asked, modeling a light blue dress almost identical to the one in the photo.

"You look great." I complemented her. I decided to go with a simple white dress with a black laced bodice, and short mesh sleeves, two inches wide.

"Yeah and Ezra's going to die seeing you in a dress like that with a different man on you arm." she told me.

"You got that right." Emily said coming in with Samara.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked them.

"I got this cute purple dress with ruffles." Emily answered.

"and I'm wearing an off the shoulder silver dress." Samara added. We spent the rest of the day gossiping and going over make-up tips, none of us realized how fast the time went by.

"I should get going. It's already six thirty and I still need to shower and get ready." I told the girls.

"Yeah we should get going too." Emily replied.

"Alright, see you later then." Hannah said. As soon as I got home I took a shower so I had time for my hair to air dry a bit before I got my blow dryer and fixed it up.  
>By the time I was finished and ready the first guests started to arrive. I went down and found Jason already there talking to my dad and his friend. When he saw me he excused himself and came over, planting a light kiss on my lips.<p>

"You look beautiful as always." he told me.

"Thank you." I said flattered. We were getting cozy on the couch when Ezra walked in. He saw us together and went to get a drink. The party was small. Just people my parents worked with and my friends and their parents.

"I'll be right back." I told Jason slipping away to the bathroom. The powder room was occupied so I went upstairs to use mine. I didn't realize someone was following me until we were upstairs safely away from the other guests.

"Aria, can we talk?" Ezra asked.

"What are you doing up here, stalking me?" I asked.

"I want you back, I miss you." he told me grabbing ahold of my hands. I quickly pulled away.

"Ezra, things are over between us. I'm with Jason now." I said, trying to pass him and head back downstairs.

"Wait!" he said grabbing me around the waist and kissing me. I fought him off me and pushed him away.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Just a little, but that doesn't matter. Seeing you with that boy, it's killing me. I love you and I want us to be together again." he said making a grab for me again.

"Well it's too late now; I'm in love with that boy, Jason. I want to be with him." I told him honestly. He backed me up onto the wall and forced himself on me.

"Ezra, stop it. Get off of me." I yelled trying to push him away again. He tightened his grip and tried kissing my neck. I struggled against him, until suddenly he was pulled away from me. Jason came out of nowhere and punched Ezra in the face, over and over again.

"I believe, the lady, asked, you, to stop." he said between punches. He had Ezra locked on the ground, with no room to escape.

"Jason, that's enough." I said trying to get him off Ezra before he did any more damage. He got up as I asked and turned to the man on the floor.

"Go now, before I beat the crap out of you again." Jason ordered. Ezra scrambled to his feet and exited down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Could be better. How'd you know to come looking for me?" I asked.

"I didn't. I was going to sneak you away and steal a few kisses, but when I went to find you, and realized he was missing too. I knew something was up." he answered me.

"Thank you." I told him snuggling up to his chest.

"its okay." he comforted me, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." I said pulling away a bit to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." he replied bending down to kiss me. Unlike Ezra, I welcomed his advances and let his tongue slip inside. I explored his mouth like I did a hundred times before. His hands went down my back to cup my ass. I pulled away from him gasping for air. He moved his lips to my neck as he sucked the spot under my left ear. I let out a soft whimper as I enjoyed the moment. I pulled his lips back up to mine, missing the action. Our tongues fought for control. Neither one of us winning the fight, both having fun trying.

"We need to get back downstairs. Someone's bound to notice we're gone." I said resting the back of my head on the wall behind me.

"You're right, we should go." he said. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips testing the water. We went back and forth planting little kisses on each other's lips. When I couldn't take it anymore I put my hand on his neck and pulled him down to meet my face. I licked his bottom lip seeking an approval for entrance. When it was granted our tongues went back to war, fighting again for dominance. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist for better leverage. After a few minutes he sat me back on the ground and we rolled against the wall to my room, not breaking our kiss. Once in, he pushed me against the door, closing it. I took his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He lost his footing and we fell onto the bed. My hands roamed his chest, resting on his abs. He started to unzip my dress when we were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Aria, are you in there? Your mom's looking for you." Spencer voice rang through the wood.

"Crap, what were we thinking? We can't do this here!" I shouted in a whispered tone. The door flew open and Spencer attempted to come in. She caught a peek of us and retreated quickly.

"Omg I'm so sorry!" she said pulling the door shut. I looked around my room for Jason's tie and spotted it on the floor. I picked it up and handed it to him. When he was done fixing himself I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way so he could zip my dress up again.

"Pick this up later?" he asked, adjusting his tie.

"If you're lucky." I said winking at him and giving him a gentle kiss before walking away back to the party.

***********************************************************************JARIA*********  
>What do you think, Was it too much? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
